How to make a mod
Versions 0.8.4+: # I will assume you have downloaded the game from here # Open 2DCraft # Click Play -> Make a mod # Do steps 6-16 of Versions 0.6 dev build 18/19 - 0.6.4 (Desktop version) tutorial # Click export to save to mod Versions 0.8.3: # I will assume you have downloaded the game from here and MSBuild from here # Open 2DCraft # Click Play -> Make a mod # Do step 6 of 0.7-0.8.2 tutorial Versions 0.7-0.8.2: # I will assume you have downloaded the game from here and MSBuild from here # Open 2DCraft # Click Play # Select a world or create one if you do not have one # Click Change mods -> Make a mod # Do step 4 of 0.6-0.6.4 (Windows store version) tutorial Versions 0.6-0.6.4 (Windows store version): # I will assume you have downloaded the game from here and MSBuild from here # Open 2DCraft # Click Options -> Mods -> Make a Mod # Do steps 6-26 of Versions 0.6 dev build 18/19 - 0.6.4 (Desktop version) tutorial Versions 0.6 dev build 18/19 - 0.6.4 (Desktop version): # If you have already done these steps and wish to make another mod, skip to step 5 after opening 2DCraft if you are on the windows store. # Download 2DCraft and Install from here # Download and Install MSBuild Tools from here # Download 2DCraft Mod Maker for your version of the game and extract (only extract if it is a zip file, if it is not put it in a separate folder) # Open 2DCraft Mod Maker by doing one of the following, if you are on the store version: Open the game, click Options/Mods/Make a Mod, if you are using the desktop version: Open a file called "2DCraft Mod Maker.exe" # Optional: Set a Developer name # To make a new project click Create New Project (You can only name it with valid Identifier names for VB.NET, see herehttps://msdn.microsoft.com/en-us/library/aa711644(v=vs.71).aspx, for example 'CowBlockMod' is valid but 'Cow Block Mod' is not, basic rules: You can use underscores, lowercase letters, uppercase letters and numbers (numbers cannot be at the front) and must be different to other valid Identifier names) # Click the resources tab and add any Images you may need, and remember their unlocalizedName, this is for code reference (Must be a Valid Identifier Name, see step 7) # Now we are going to add blocks, only basic blocks are supported, meaning: no block actions, that is added in code # Add each block: Click Add New Block, Enter a Valid Identifier Name (see step 7) for the unlocalizedName: used in code, select the block and click edit, the display name is what you will see when you hold it, it can be anything, the resource name is the picture the block will display, change it to the image you wanted on your list of unlocalized names for images, if you instead want the image to come from 2DCraft, or another Mod, type in the mods unlocalizedName after checking the checkbox, and change the resource name to the unlocalizedName of the resource you want, click the red x when done # Also you can change the version here # When you have added all your blocks and images, go to the console (in case of errors) and click the Run button # This will run a experimental version of 2DCraft, with the mod installed. # Make a testing world, to not corrupt the other worlds # Check if at the bottom of the inventory your block is their and that it looks right, and has the right name # Now close 2DCraft and go back to the 2DCraft Mod Maker # If you are happy with your mod click Export and save it somewhere, if not you can change it in the Mod Maker or you can edit the code (to edit the code you will need Visual Studio installed, download from here) # To edit the code, go to wherever you saved it, and their will be a folder with the same name as your mod project file, make a copy of the folder and call it the same name with a space, and then the word 'edit' after the space. # Open the renamed folder and open the .sln file # Add reference to the files: 2DCraft.exe, Mod2DCraft.dll, NBT.dll from the zip download for your version # Change the code how you like and don't ruin it # When you are done changing or wish to test click Build/Build ProjectName in the Menu at the top, or build it some other way # When it is done (Without errors), go back to file explorer in the ProjectName edit folder, goto Bin\Debug and copy (and replace) the dll file with your project name to Debug x64\Mods and go back to Debug x64 # Right-shift click and open a command window here, type 2DCraft.exe /TestMods into the command window # Test the mod in the same world and when you are happy with it, copy the same dll file somewhere else, the dll file is your mod # Close Visual studio and file explorer Versions before 0.6 dev build 18/19: # Modding not available